This invention relates to dryer systems for water-damaged floors and walls. Specifically, it relates to a removable dryer system for temporary application of concentrated drying by air focused specifically on a wet area of a wall, floor or ceiling by attachment uniquely at the area of damage or directed uniquely to the area of damage, adaptable for various attachment configurations.
It is known in the art to have special purpose integrated systems for maintaining floors and walls dry, for example, in cold storage rooms. It is not previously known, however, to have an air-circulating system, removable and transportable, for temporarily drying water-damaged walls and floors of conventional construction such as insulated, studded walls covered by sheet rock and tongue-in-groove floors typically found in residential and commercial construction.